Baby, It's cold outside
by IamAgLeek
Summary: Summary: Christmas time complete with Moonlight, Greg and Sarafluff, a Watergun and...Ecklie?
1. Beautiful, what's your hurry?

A/N: Response to Dacia's Christmas Proposal  
What can I say, Im a sucker for challenges.. Especially romantic  
challenges like this one.

1. Greg and Sara have been dating for a while. (you choose how long)  
2. Greg decides he wants to propose to Sara and needs the help of the  
gangSara has told Greg that she has always dreamed of being proposed  
to  
under the moon light.  
3. Greg decides to do it on the night of the CSI Christmas party  
which  
is being held out of town somewhere to accomidate the moon light.  
4. Characters to use Gil, Catherine, Warrick, Mia, Nick, Brass, Greg,  
Sara.  
5. Have fun it can just be a one shot or you can have it be a  
multichapter fic that includes the wedding and maybe a baby?

Rating: PG-13 to be safe  
Pairings: Greg/Sara obviously!  
By: Gilligan16

Summary: Christmas time complete with Moonlight, Greg and Sara  
fluff, a Watergun and...Ecklie?

Baby, It's cold outside (1?)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Greg?"

"GREG!"

A distant voice was calling him from dreamland and there was nothing  
he wanted to do more was roll over and put the pillow on top of his  
head to ignore that voice.

"Okay, I guess you're going to learn the hard way then" The voice  
said

He cracked his eyes open to see a figure leaving the room. He  
groaned and dug deeper under the covers.

The next thing he felt was something cold and wet sliding down his  
back. He sat straight up and shook his shirt out to see ice cubes  
land on the bed. He looked up to find his girlfriend standing next  
to him with an empty water glass.

"I told you to get up earlier, but you didn't listen so that's what  
you get" Sara said

"That was not funny Sidle. Paybacks a bitch"

"You should have seen your face. It was great" She said, walking  
back out into the hall

He heard her rummaging around in the hall and decided it the time to  
take action. He dug underneath his bed until he found what he was  
looking for, his watergun. He shook it and smiled knowing there was  
still water in it. The watergun was cool to touch since it had been  
underneath the bed for 4 months, so the water had to be ice cold.  
Perfect.

He snuck quietly through the room and found her cleaning up the  
living room. He took a couple of steps forward and fired. She let  
out a loud shriek of surprise and turned to face him.

"GREG!" She yelled

"I told you payback was a bitch, now you know not to mess with the  
master" He said

He chased her around the room, every now and then actually hitting  
her with the cold water. Her laughter filled the room and he knew  
the neighbors were probably freaked out by now. He caught up with  
her in the bedroom and managed to pin her between him and the wall.  
She was so beautiful, and he couldn't be more happier.

"You are at my mercy, Miss Sidle. Any last minute wishes?"

"Actually yes. A kiss"

"A kiss? Well I guess I can do that for you since I am holding you  
prisoner and everything"

He leaned down and gently kissed her. He was so lost in the kiss  
that the watergun was forgotten, but Sara didn't forget about it.  
She quickly snatched it out of his hands and squirted it at him and  
ran out of the room

"Damn. If I didn't love that girl" He mumbled.

He walked over to the chest and opened the first drawer. He dug  
through the clothes and found what he was looking for. He gazed  
down at the black velvet box in his hand and smiled.

----------------------3 Months ago-------------------------------

They layed down side by side on the bed. It had been a long night  
and they had just gotten back from work. Both had been too tired to  
even think about anything else except going to bed. Now they were  
both wide awake, talking about the future.

"Are you happy?" Greg asked her

"Of course I'm happy"

"I mean with me?"

"You shouldn't even have to ask. These past 7 months have made me  
realize how much time I wasted lusting after Grissom when you were  
right in front of me the whole time" She said

"I love you"

"I know and I love you too"

"Have you thought about us in the future?"

"Of course I have. I know this is silly but I have this dream about  
how you proposed to me. It was christmas time and we were under the  
moonlight and it was snowing. You got down on one knee and asked me  
to marry you"

"And did you say yes?"

"What do you think? Of course I said yes"

"What happened after the proposal? Did everyone leave and we had fun  
under the moonlight?"

"Greg Sanders, you are such a guy"

"I know but you love me for it"

"Somebody has to"

After they had talked they had eventually fallen asleep, but he  
remembered what she said, and he planned to use it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

He was going to make her his yet. He just had to put his plan into  
action. He put the box back under the clothes and went to see where  
she went.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Coming up next: Sara gets to play detective and Greg makes use  
of his tux. (mmmhmm greg in a tux)


	2. I wish I knew how, to break this spell

Story: Baby It's Cold Outside  
Rating: T  
Summary: A christmas proposal, Moonlight with Greg/Sara fluff, a  
watergun and...Ecklie?  
Author: Gilligan16 (aka Katie)

2? Baby It's Cold Outside

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara stretched her arms above her head and let out a yawn. Even  
though she just woke up, she still felt like she needed about 10  
more hours of sleep. She got up and walked to the bathroom, not  
really looking around. Her eyes drifted toward the mirror where a  
single rose and note lay and she smiled.

She happily took the rose and opened the note

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue  
Let me show you , how much I love you

"Just follow the clues until you get to me"

Clue #1:

Where did we first meet?

She smiled. He was so corny sometimes but she loved that about him,  
he was never ashamed to show how much he loved her. She quickly  
showered and got dressed and decided to play his game. She had  
always loved Scavenger Hunts when she was little. She knew where to  
go; the crime lab.

6 Years ago she had arrived at the crime lab to investigate the  
Holly Gibs case and everybody had been ignoring her since she had  
arrived. Except Greg. He had asked her out the first time he had  
seen her. She had first seen him at the reception desk, talking to  
Judy about something. He locked eyes with her and immediately a  
smile played on his lips. He was the classic flirt.

6 years later they had their chance, and she couldn't ask for more.  
She loved him with all her heart and she knew he felt the same.

She walked over to the desk to see Judy sitting there, smiling. She  
nudged the envelope and rose towards Sara. Sara thanked her and  
opened the envelope. Out fell another clue

Clue #2:

Liquid Latex, Pink, Surf and Sand  
This is where I worked before I  
Became your man

She shook her head at his cockiness and headed towards the DNA lab.  
There she saw Mia and Hodges sitting around her desk, a smile on  
both their face. She glanced over the messy desk and saw the note  
and rose.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" Sara asked

"Maybe you should just follow the clues like the notes say" Hodges  
says

"Trust me Sara, you will not regret this" Mia said

Sara opened the note and just like before another note.

Clue #3:

You finally said yes to me  
I was as happy as can be  
We were both a little late  
Do you remember our first  
Date?

She grinned again at their first date, nearly 10 months ago. They  
both had just pulled doubles and they didnt want to rescheduled so  
she went home and took a nap before the date. She ended up being  
late, about an hour late but she ended up having the best time.  
After that, they ended up going on more dates until they decided to  
move with each other.

She drove to the small diner across the street from the lab. She  
noticed the almost empty place as she walked in, but to her surprise  
she saw two familiar faces by the counter and it wasn't Greg.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sara asked Catherine and Warrick

"Helping a friend, plus we were hungry" He handed over the rose  
complete with the envelope.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" She asked

"Just open the note" Catherine said

Clue #4:

Sometimes a kiss is just a kiss  
But our first one was pure bliss

It was raining the day they had their first kiss. They were walking  
home from their disastrous date when it started pouring. He grabbed  
her hand and they ran all the way back to her apartment. He had  
kissed her right there, in the pouring rain on her front step. It  
was the sweetest kiss she had ever recieved. Right then she knew  
that he was the one she wanted to be with, and she didn't think she  
could ever be that happy.

When she arrived at her old apartment, she was surprised to see  
Grissom sitting on the step. He was holding another rose and a note.  
He had a little smirk on his face, and she couldn't help but wonder  
what Greg was up too.

"What's going on Griss?"

"Maybe you shouldn't be the one asking questions. Just read the note  
Sara"

She opened up the note which held another clue

Clue #5:

There are so many ways to say "I Love You"  
Ours was just right, It was so perfect that night

Her eyes glistened with tears as she recalled the night they had  
first said "I love you". She already knew how he felt, she had known  
all those years but it was different then. She felt the same and  
couldn't wait to say it outloud. They had sat on top of the hill  
overlooking the lake, staring at the stars in the sky. It was a cool  
night, and they were both huddled underneath the blanket he brought,  
his arms around her. He looked at her and said it. Blurted it out  
really, but she didn't mind since she said it back.

When she arrived at the lake, she saw that Nick was standing there.  
A big grin was on his face that he was trying to hide. She walked  
over to him and he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Nick. Where's Greg and what is going on?" She asked

"Calm down Sara, you'll see him soon enough" He said, taking her  
hand and leading her to his SUV that was parked a couple feet away.

"Where are we going?" She asked

"You'll see soon enough. Now I'm going to have to blindfold you, Im  
sorry but it's in the instructions"

He took the silk scarf and gently tied it around her eyes and lead  
her to his truck. She had no idea where they were going but her  
stomach was fluttering with anticipation.

She was growing tired of sitting in the car and kept tugging at the  
blindfold, but Nick wouldn't let her take it off.

The truck had finally came to a stop and she felt excited about  
whatever was about to happen. Nick helped her out of the car

"Can I please take this thing off now?" She pleaded

"Yes I want you to be able to see me" A new voice spoke up


	3. This evening has been, So very nice

FF: Baby, It's cold outside

Rating: T or PG13

Pairings: Greg/Sara

Short ending I know… sorry guys.

3/3. This evening has been, so very nice

"I want you to be able to see me" A voice behind her spoke

Sara turned around to find Greg standing in front of her. Except, this was a Greg Sanders she had never seen before. He was dressed up in a black tux that fit in all the right places, with his hair brushed so that it curled at his neck. He held out his hand, and she gladly accepted it.

He stopped and bent down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips before pointing ahead. She looked at where he was pointing and gasped. Ahead was a beautiful white gazebo. Hanging around the gazebo were icicle lights that shone brightly in the moonlight. He pulled her toward the gazebo until they were standing right in the middle.

"Sara, I know you wanted to wait to get married but I can't. I have it all here, everything you dreamed of"

He pointed toward the gazebo ceiling and she looked up. From where they were standing, you could see the moon and the million stars shining around it. She looked back down and felt a tear run down her cheek. He was kneeling on one knee and reached for her hand again.

"Sara baby, don't cry. I need to do this before I loose my nerve. I've loved you ever since the first day I met you in the lab. That was 6 years ago, and I am so happy that you finally gave me a chance. You should've seen me after you said yes, I was yelling and cheering throughout the lab. Ask Grissom, since he had to send me home because I was distracting everyone. I'm glad that we found each other and fell in love, and I promise that if you marry me I will make you the happiest woman on the planet. So Sara Sidle, will you marry me?"

There was no need to hide the tears anymore. She wiped them away before she answered him.

"Greg, there is no way you can make me more happier than I am at this moment. I love you and I can't wait to finally make it official by marrying you"

He cried out in joy and got up and gave her a gigantic bear hug. She leaned in and gave him a slow lingering kiss before pulling away. He gave her one last hug and shouted, "Hey guys. She said YES". She laughed when he threw his fist in the air, waving it around.

She laughed. Some things never changed, she whispered.


End file.
